The Princess and the Vampire
by someWriter0768
Summary: Just a story showing the evolving relationship of the two girls. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marceline stared through the window and watched as the boy and his dog walked away from the tree house in the rain. It started to slowly clear as their figures disappeared in the distance and finally the clouds broke away to let the sun break through. She stepped back and pulled the blinds over, blocking the harsh rays from entering the house. Turning around she looked at the house and sighed, it had been around two years sense she had been in Ooo and she wondered how much has changed. Well, her house has definitely changed it was littered with decorations and items that weren't hers. Now she just wondered where all her stuff she had left here actually was, but it was too late to think of that now. The long trip back had left her exhausted so she decided she would head to bed now and start her search in the morning.

Princess Bubblegum sat at her desk staring down at papers she was supposed to be reading and signing. She had been at this work all day so naturally her mind was starting to wander and distract her. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was almost six o'clock, dinner was at six-thirty so she decided to put the papers back in her desk and she'd finish them later. Walking out to her balcony she glanced over the Candy Kingdom, her kingdom. The candy people were going about their daily business walking through the streets. As she continued to watch she suddenly, seen Finn and Jake walking slowly down the street, their heads hanging and feet shuffling.

"Finn, Jake!" she called to the human boy and dog.

They looked up at the Princess, "hey PB." Finn called.

Jake grabbed Finn and they stretched up to the balcony and stood in front of her.

"Why the long faces?" She asked.

"We lost our house!" Finn cried.

"What? How?"

"Some stupid vampire…Marceline I think was her name."

Bubblegum's heart skipped a beat and her face changed to an expression of shock.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Yeah she just came in and was like 'hey I lived here, I'm taking it back', then kicked us out!" Jake said as he threw his arms up.

Bubblegum looked down at the ground in disbelief, her mind was racing a mile a minute. _She's back? But why? _

"Hey Peebes you okay?" Finn asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh yeah, just um…don't worry about your house okay? I'll do something about it," she answered with a smile.

"Um, okay." Finn said looking at Jake, "anyway see ya later PB!"

Jake stretched out and the pair headed out of the Candy Kingdom. She guessed that she could've told them they could stay here until they got their house back, but she was sure they'd be fine.

By the time she was done supper the sun was beginning to set, she figured Marceline would be waking up soon. Throwing on a jacket and putting her hair in a ponytail she left the castle and made her way out of the Candy Kingdom. By the time she arrived at the tree house it was completely dark out, the only light was the Moon. Without even knocking she walked in to see Marceline sprawled out on a couch with a strawberry in her hand. She proceeded to bite into it and drain the fruit of its color. Bubblegum cleared her throat as the Vampire threw the strawberry into a bin behind her. Marceline turned around and looked at the Princess.

"Oh, hey Bonnie."

"It's Princess Bubblegum." She corrected, she hated when the Vampire used her first name.

"Whatever Bonnibel. What are you doing here?" She asked, turning her attention back to a new strawberry.

"I should ask you the same thing." Bubblegum said, walking over to grab the strawberry from Marceline, who in return glared up at her but then laughed at the Princesses angry expression.

"What, am I not allowed to live in my own house anymore?"

"No I don't mean the house, I mean what are you doing in Ooo?" the Princess said as the Vampire folded an arm behind her head and grabbed a strawberry.

"This is my home, I missed it. After traveling for so long you get kinda homesick, yanno?" Marceline answered then sucked the red out of the berry.

"Well you can't just take Finn and Jakes house."

"What do you mean _their_ house?" She looked up at Bubblegum, "its my house."

"You left, no one knew when you were coming back. Hell, no one even knew if you were coming back at all."

Marceline sat up, "so that gives you the right to give away my house? With all of _my_ stuff in it?"

"Your stuff is in boxes up in the attic. Besides, why don't you just go live in that cave that you loved?" Princess said, crossing her arms.

Marceline was starting to get mad now, "you can't just come into _my_ house and tell me where to live," she hissed.

"I will if you're going to terrorize my friends." Bubblegum retorted.

"I wasn't terrorizing anyone." Marceline got up, her eyes glowing red and fangs barred.

"You don't scare me, Marceline." The Princess said, standing her ground as the Vampire stood glaring at her.

"Get out, now." Marceline growled.

"No, not until you've given Finn and Jake their house back." She glared at the Vampire.

"Fine! Then will you just leave?!" The Vampire shrieked, clenching her fists.

"Yes." The Princess said smugly.

"And while you're at it stay the hell away from me," the vampire hissed as she began to float up to the attic to get her stuff, "and don't even try to talk to me _Princess_ _Bubblegum_." She spat out the name making the Princess heart drop. The Vampire disappeared and Bubblegum sighed, looking down at her shoes.

Marceline, still angry, made her way into the attic to see three boxes sitting in the corner. She opened them to see all her stuff was in them, not one thing was missing. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Bubblegum walked in the room.

"Marcy…" she started.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Marceline said, her voice cool.

Bubblegum walked closer to the Vampire, "listen please just-"

"Leave, Bubblegum."

The Princess winced slightly, she wasn't used to the Vampire calling her that name. But she kept walking until she stood right behind Marceline.

"I just want to tell-"

Suddenly Marceline whipped around, her eyes were glowing even redder than before and her hands were curled into fists.

"Princess I swear if you don't leave right now."

"And what are you going to do? Hit me?" The Princess glared.

"Leave now!" Marceline yelled.

"See! You're always full of empty threats! You never stay true to your word, ever!" Bubblegum yelled glaring up at the taller girl.

The Vampire then did something she wasn't expecting, she shoved the Princess who fell back hard. Bubblegum looked up at the Vampire in shock, and the Vampire herself was equally as shocked. Tears started to gather in the Princess eyes and she got up quickly.

"No Bonnie, wait, I didn't mean-" Marceline said as the Princess began to run out of the house. The Vampire quickly chased after her, flying passed her and stopping in front of her. Bubblegum raised her hands and went to hit the Vampire with all her might but she just grabbed the Princesses wrists before they made contact.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry I just let my temper get the past of me." Marceline said, looking down at the Princess who glared back at her with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Looks like some things never change." Bubblegum said coolly as she tried to break from the girls grasp, but she just held her with ease.

"Bonnie…" Marceline began.

"Why did you come back?" The Princess shouted, "you think you can just _leave _them come back like nothing happened?!" Her voice cracked at the last word, more tears began to flow and she bit her lip as a sob threatened to escape her throat.

Marceline looked down at the younger girl, her heart breaking as she watched the tears stream down her face. Not knowing what to say, she just decided to wrap her arms around the princess and rest her jaw on the top of her head. Bubblegum tried to fight her and pounded her fists into the Vampires chest but she just squeezed her tighter. Finally, the princess gave up her desperate fight and buried her face into the Vampire and cried, clutching the black shirt she wore.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Bubblegum finally calmed down and the tears stopped, but she still clutched onto Marceline's shirt.

"How could you just leave me." She whispered.

"You told me you never wanted to see me again." Marceline replied.

Bubblegum pushed her self back and looked up at the Vampire, "I didn't mean it."

"Well it sure seemed like it at the time. You know when someone screams 'I never loved you, I hate you, I never want to see you again', you usually think they mean it." The Vampire said as her arms fell to her side.

"I was just angry," the princess said her voice low.

"I figured if you hadn't meant it you would have chased after me, but you didn't."

Bubblegum looked down, unable to meet the eyes that were staring at her intently. With the silence, Marceline just sighed and floated back upstairs, coming back down at moment later with the boxes.

"Tell those two they can have their house back." Marceline said, before floating out of the door and away from the tree house.

Tears started to fill up Bubblegum's eyes as she watched the Vampire slowly fade into the distance.

Marceline threw the boxes into the corner and made her way up to the bed. She changed into pajamas and moved under the red blankets, closing her eyes. But she struggled to fall asleep as Bubblegum's face appeared in her mind over and over.

_Two years to get over you and then as soon as I see you I fall again. _She thought bitterly to herself. Maybe she should just leave again, it sure would make things easier. But she shook her head; she couldn't keep running forever.

After a fitful night of falling in and out of sleep, Marceline rose in her bed in time for the sun to set. Stretching up she shook her head to try and rid her head of thoughts she didn't want. Grabbing her ax-bass she floated down to her kitchen and grabbed an apple, sucking the color out of it then tossing it to the side. She floated out of her house, not really sure where she was going. Marceline eventually found herself at the edge of the forest by the Candy Kingdom. She sat down on a branch and placed the bass in her lap, letting her fingers glide over the frets as her other hand plucked at the strings. The moonlight bathed the earth and a slight breeze rustled the leaves around her. As her hands moved she began to hum lowly to herself, making up a melody as she played. Eventually the melody turned into words:

_You hold onto me as I look in your eyes_

_How many more times will we say goodbye?_

_I promised you so much a million times_

_But it never seemed good enough_

_No it just never seemed good enough_

She continued to sing into the night, letting the words flow out of her heart.

Bubblegum threw her jacket to the floor and walked over to her closet opening it and looking for her pajamas. She had wasted all night fighting with Marceline and didn't get a chance to take a nap during the day. Pulling out some pink shorts she grabbed the black shirt she usually wore to bed and gazed at it. After a moment she sighed and pulled it over her head then walked over to her bed and laid down. Marceline's face wouldn't leave her mind, especially the cold look in her eyes when she looked down at the Princess. Whatever had been between them two years ago, was most certainly gone now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been two weeks sense the return of Marceline, and two weeks sense she had actually seen the Vampire. Bubblegum woke up with the sound of laughing outside her window. Blinking she got up rubbing her eyes and glanced at the clock to see it was one in the morning. The laughing got louder so she threw the blankets off of her and stomped over to the window. Her breath caught in her throat as she seen Jake, Finn and Marceline standing beneath her window, laughing wildly.

"Ahem." She cut in by clearing her throat.

The three of them stopped laughing and looked up at her.

"Oh, hey Peebes." Finn waved.

"Greetings Finn, Jake," she narrowed her eyes and looked at the vampire, "Marceline."

"Hello Bonnibel." She waved and smiled sweetly.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked turning her attention back to the boy and the dog.

"Oh we were just hanging out." Jake said.

"Under my window?" Her gaze flickered over to Marceline, who was too busy looking over at something in the street.

"Well, uh…actually I came here to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow." Finn asked, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I can't."

"Oh…well okay." She felt a pang of pity as his head fell.

"Anyway, I must go get some sleep. Goodnight." Bubblegum said.

"Goodnight." They all said in synch, except for Marceline who just turned and began to float away.

Bubblegum climbed back into her bed, angry because of Marceline. If she was going to be like that than two could play at this game.

Marceline woke the next night and made her way over to the tree fort. She promised Finn that she'd help him with one last-ditch effort to get Bubblegum to go to the movies with him. She laughed as she thought of her plan; Bubblegum was going to freak out. Arriving at the tree fort she quickly picked up Finn and took him to the forest where the wolves would be running.

"Okay, were going to grab two." Marceline said.

Finn nodded, his attention focused as we neared the pack. As we got close the pair grabbed two wolves that struggled under their grasp.

"She's going to love this." Marceline laughed and they began to make their way to the kingdom.

They easily got into the castle and Finn led the way to the princess's room. Marceline opened the door slightly and the two let the wolves run into the room. After a few seconds there was a scream and Bubblegum ran out, slamming the door behind her. Marceline busted out laughing at the look on her face, she laughed so hard she had to grip her stomach. Even Finn began to snicker as the princess looked wildly at the two.

"_What _are you doing?!" The Princess yelled and Finn's smile faded.

"W-well Marceline told me if I did this you'd wanna go to the movies with me…" Finn stammered, reaching a hand around to rub the back of his neck.

Bubblegum glared at Marceline, who still had a stupid grin on her face, before turning back to Finn.

"Well in the future, don't listen to her. But I actually can't go to the movies, I have previous plans."

Finn sighed, "alright princess. Sorry."

"It's okay, Finn."

Marceline walked over to the boy, "don't worry you want have to miss the movie. I'll go with ya." She said before walking away.

"See you later, princess." Finn smiled before following Marceline.

Marceline began to chuckle as they left the Candy Kingdom and headed towards the movie.

"What?" Finn asked.

"The look on her face was priceless" Marceline laughed.

Finn started to laugh himself, "yeah it was kind of funny."

They made it to the movie just in time for it to start, but five minutes in they realized how boring it actually was and decided to leave.

The next few days Marceline spend more and more time with Finn and Jake, playing pranks and going on adventures, to the annoyance of the princess. So today Finn and Jake were sent off on some mission for Bubblegum, so Marceline decided to just hang around her house and play bass, maybe write some songs. Putting her long dark hair into a bun she floated down to the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries then brought them back to the living room were here instrument laid. Placing the bowl on the top of her amp she plugged the bass in and started tuning it. Suddenly, she heard the front door swing open and hit the wall. Looking up she seen Bubblegum standing in the doorway, a look of pure anger spread across her face.

"Hello Bonnibel," Marceline said sweetly, showing her fangs as she smiled.

"What is your problem?" Bubblegum said, walking into the house and slamming the door shut behind her.

"My problem?" She said, picking notes on the bass.

"All these stupid pranks, constantly hanging out with Finn and Jake, what are you trying to pull?"

"I'm just having fun," the vampire asked not really paying attention.

"You know you're still as immature as you were two years ago." Bubblegum stated.

With that Marceline whipped her head and glared at the princess, she placed the bass down and floated over to the pink girl.

"I've lived for a thousand years and I've seen more things then your little pink mind could imagine. I've seen things that would make people go insane. So excuse me for actually trying to relax and enjoy myself." Marceline said coolly.

"There's a difference between having fun and being annoying. Maybe instead of running around pulling pranks you should act your age."

Marceline chuckled, "right I'll start to act like every other normal thousand year old. Sorry I forgot if you're not cramming a book in your face or conducting an experiment you're annoying and immature. Now can you leave?"

"Gladly." Bubblegum said glaring before turning around and walking out the door. But, unaware to the vampire, she lingered a moment.

Marceline picked up her bass and strapped it around her shoulder, playing a few notes then going full swing into a song. It started off slowly but soon her voice picked up with it.

_Eyes like a car crash, I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away_

_Body like a whiplash, salt my wounds but I can't heal the way I feel about you_

_I watch you like a hawk, I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb_

_Will the hunger ever stop? Can we simply starve this sin?_

_That little kiss you stole, it held my heart and soul_

_And like a ghost in the silence I disappear_

_Don't try to fight the storm you'll tumble overboard_

_Tides will bring me back to you_

_The waves will pull us under; tides will bring me back to you_

_The waves will pull us under; tides will bring me back to you_

_That little kiss you stole, it held my heart and soul_

_And like a ghost in the silence I disappear_

_Don't try to fight the storm you'll tumble overboard_

_Tides will bring me back to you_

_Don't try to fight the storm you'll tumble overboard_

_Tides will bring me back to you_

With the last note Marceline dropped her bass and floated upstairs. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she tried to cover it up with pranks and coolness, she couldn't get the girl out of her head.

Bubblegum stood for a moment longer as she heard Marceline drop her bass, she held her breath waiting for the vampire to come out and yell at her but she never did. With a sigh she left the cave and made her way back to the kingdom and her castle. She could try and push her thoughts away with books, or being cold to the vampire, but when she laid her head down at night Marceline's enticing gaze and warm smile crept into her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bubblegum screamed as the Door Lord escaped from her castle. Suddenly, Finn and Jake were running in behind him.

"Princess!" Finn yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" She said, following them as they chased the creature.

"The Door Lord stole stuff from us, now we're trying to catch him."

The three followed him, suddenly we jumped through a door and they found themselves in Marceline's kitchen. There was a scream and a hiss and the three ran into the living room to see Marceline on the ground, a door wide open with the sun beating through.

"You alright Marceline?" Finn asked as he ran up to her.

"Yeah," was all she said, but Bubblegum could see burns on her face.

Jake ran away quickly and returned with her sun hate and gloves, "come on, we gotta catch this guy!"

The four jumped into the door and ran after the Door Lord, but were quickly stopped as he ran into a large door that closed.

"Oh man! What are we gonna do now?" Finn said trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly words glowed around the edges of it.

"This door shall yield to no command, but for a song from a genuine band." He read aloud. "What? What is this?"

"It's the door of the Door Lord," Bubblegum said as she walked up behind them, "we used to lock them up but they kept breaking out."

"They kept breaking out 'cause you let them live." Marceline said, looking at her nails.

Bubblegum growled and shot her a look.

"Well it says to open it we need a genuine band, so why not make a song?" Finn suggested.

"I know how to get through this door," Marceline said, floating up playing her bass, "we're gonna jam. Just keep it cool, okay princess?" She commented, pointing at her.

Bubblegum just replied with a 'hmph!' and started to press buttons on BMO. Jake played his violin and Finn was beat boxing.

_La da da da da _

_I'm gonna burry you in the ground _

_La da da da da _

_I'm gonna burry you with my sound _

_I'm gonna, drink the red from your pretty pink face, _

_I'm gonna-_

"Marceline that's too distasteful." Bubblegum stated, glaring up at the vampire.

"Oh you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!" She shouted.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? _

_Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect, like all you little loyal subjects do. _

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? _

_Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you! _

_Well, I'm just your problem! I'm just your problem, _

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I? _

_I'm just your problem, well _

_I shouldn't have to justify what I do, I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. _

_I'm sorry that I exist, I forget your getting me on your black list but _

_I shouldn't have to be the one who makes up with you, so _

_Why do I want to? Why do I want to? _

She started to stammer when she seen the way the princess was looking at her.

_To burry you in the ground, _

_And drink the blood from your... _

"UGH!" she screamed, "stop staring at me! You threw me off!" and began to fly away.

"Wait!" Finn yelled, "Come on we can do this!"

Marceline sighed and turned around to see Finn pulling out noodles, "come on let's chill as buds first."

"Fine." Marceline said, floating into a sitting position, the princess set next to her.

Eventually the sun had set and Marceline could remove her hat, playing it on the ground behind her. The three friends had finished their noodles and were ready to make another attempt.

"I want to be the lead for this one." Bubblegum said, and then gave instructions to everyone. But she gave scientific instructions that no one could really understand and Marceline was growing frustrated all over again. The song was horrible; the vampire cringed, as everyone was out of sync and key. Suddenly, BMO stopped working and the song collapsed.

"Oh…uh, I must have miscalculated." Bubblegum muttered.

"Ha!" Marceline exclaimed while floating towards the girl, "looks like you're not as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge me anymore."

"I never said you had to be perfect!" The princess shouted as she stood up.

"Alright guys, hold on." Finn said.

Suddenly, Marceline hauled back and spit on the pink girl. Which was something she never really did, in fact she hated spitting on people but she was so mad at the princess she couldn't stop herself. Bubblegum exclaimed with shock and clenched her fists, then without saying a word turned and walked away.

"Whatever!" Marceline shouted, tears filling up in her eyes, "I'm out of here."

They all left, including Jake, leaving Finn to start singing by himself. He started out by singing how what he lost was a piece of Bubblegum's hair, which Marceline had to grin slightly at. The princess turned around and looked at him and began to walk back. Marceline followed suit and began playing bass, even Jake returned. The four friends began playing and the door began to light up. Marceline began singing back up vocals for Finn and the princess even joined her as the vampire floated next to her.

Finally, the door opened and the friends ran into to see the Door Lord eating a sandwich. Finn and Jake beat up the creature while Marceline watched grinning. When they were finished Finn took his hair and Jake got his blanket. Suddenly, Jake pulled out a black t-shirt and reached out to give it to Marceline, "here's your shirt."

"Uh…that's not-" Marceline began.

"Um, that's mine." Bubblegum said grabbing it and scratching the back of her head nervously.

"You…kept the shirt I gave you?" Marceline asked, she could feel her cheeks burning red.

"Yeah, it uh, means a lot to me." She said blushing.

"But you never wore it?"

"Dude, I wear it all the time. As pajamas." She said pulling it over her head.

Marceline grinned, meeting the princess's gaze who smiled back.

"So, wait, Marceline if you don't have a thing…" Finn commented and then pointed at her "you just wanted to hang out with us!"

Marceline laughed, "yeah right."

The day ended by her transforming into a giant beast and chasing her three friends shouting how she was going to kill them. But they left and she was alone she floated around her house thinking of Bubblegum and the shirt; she never would've imagined she'd keep it after so long. And she especially didn't think she'd keep it after all that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Two years ago**_

Bubblegum looked up from her desk as she heard a tapping on glass. A slim figure with long black hair was standing on her balcony by the door. With a smile she pushed the chair back and walked over to the door, sliding it open. The vampire rushed in, dropping a backpack on the floor, and picked up the pink girl, spinning her around before placing her down and kissing her. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around her loves neck and pulled her closer, the vampires hand moved down her back and held her tight. After a moment Marceline broke the kiss and gazed at the girl, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Bubblegum smiled.

The vampire picked her up in her arms and floated over to the bed, placing down on the bed and then laid next to her. Bubblegum rolled on her side and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist before resting her head on the place where Marceline's shoulder and neck met. They laid like that for a few minutes before the princess got up with a sigh, "I have to finish this work."

"We haven't hung out like this in almost two weeks." Marceline said quietly.

Bubblegum sighed, "I know. It's just I've been busy."

"This whole princess thing is annoying." The vampire muttered.

"Well, it has to be done."

"I need to see more than once or twice every two weeks." Marceline said while she sat up. Bubblegum sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the vampire whose gaze was laced with sadness.

"Bonnie, I know you're busy but there has to be some time for me."

"Marcy, I'm trying I really am, but my people need me and there's a lot of responsibilities."

"So your people are more important then me?" The vampire's gaze turned angry.

"Don't do this." Bubblegum said.

"What? Bonnie you've been basically ignoring me sense you've came to power, it's like you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Marceline, I told you, it's a lot of responsibility okay? I have to take care of a _kingdom_, I can't be like you anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, standing up.

"I…" she started, "I can't just run around playing jokes and acting carefree all the time."

"So what I'm too much a goof for you?" The vampire asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No!" Bubblegum cried, "Not at all but you have to understand I have to look out for what's best for my kingdom."

"And what about what's best for me? What about what's best for _us_?" Marceline asked, walking around the bed and standing in front of the girl.

"I don't know." Bubblegum whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Marceline was silent, thinking about what the princess was saying.

"Fine." She said coolly, the princess looked up at the older girl, "if two years of love and dedication mean nothing to you, then that's find. Don't worry, I won't be your _problem_ anymore."

"Marceline, no please, don't do this please." Bubblegum cried as the vampire began to float away, picking up the bag she had brought.

"Forget it Bonnie, we're done." The vampire said without turning around.

Tears escaped Bubblegum's eyes and flowed down her cheeks, she clenched her hands into fists as a mixture of anger and sadness built up inside of her.

"Fine!" She screeched, "you're right I don't have time for your stupid games. I _hate _you and I never want to see you again."

Marceline floated in place for a second, she reached in the bag and grabbed something, "here I got this for you." She tossed a black shirt on the floor and when Bubblegum looked closer at it she realized it was the band t-shirt that she had seen in a shop a few days before. Without another word, Marceline flew out of the door and out of the kingdom.

Bubblegum waited for days for the return of her precious Vampire. But Marceline never came back and even though the princess spent long nights waiting by her window hoping that she'd see the slim figure flying in the distance towards her castle. What little sleep she got was wrecked by nightmares of the girls grey face and glowing red eyes and the way they looked at her that night. She'd wake up in a sweat with anxiety spilling out of her. It wasn't until the arrival of Finn and Jake that she started to feel slightly better, there was something about the two that calmed her nerves. But she still couldn't get Marceline out of her head, and she was starting to doubt she ever could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Present **_

Marceline floated through the sky slowly as the night air around her seemed to still. Not a single sound was being made and even the wind subsided as she made her way to the Candy Castle. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath and waiting to see what was going to happen. The large pink castle slowly came into site and Marceline stopped for a second to collect her thoughts, she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say, but she guessed she'd figure it out once she seen the girl. Floating up to the balcony door she lightly tapped on it, knowing the princess was still up because of the light spilling from her bedroom. After a moment she saw the pink monarch walk towards the door with a surprised look on her face, she slid the glass door open and Marceline noticed she was wearing the band t-shirt with pink shorts.

"Marceline, hi."

"Hey." She replied.

The two stood there for a moment looking at each other before Bubblegum stepped back, "Oh, here come in."

Marceline floated silently in, looking around at the bedroom that hadn't changed one bit. Even the pillows on her bed were in the exact same position they always had been, which made her chuckle slightly.

"So, what's up?" The princess asked, shutting the door over and walking towards the vampire who was still gazing around the room.

"I was just around, yanno, thought I'd decide to drop in." She said as she fell back on the pink bed.

"Oh." Was all the princess said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, playing with the hem of the black shirt.

Marceline looked over at the pink-haired girl watching as she nervously looked down.

"Why'd you keep it?" She asked finally.

Bubblegum looked up at her silently meeting the vampires' gaze, "like I said, it means a lot to me."

"But why? I mean I gave it to you after we broke up." Marceline stated.

The princess looked back down at her feet, "it smelt like you and it reminded me of you. So every night when I wore it, it felt like…" she trailed off for a moment then looked back up at Marceline, "it felt like I was lying with you."

It was Marceline's turn to grow quiet now, who decided to avert her gaze to the wardrobe that was open, her eyes falling on a picture that was taped to the inside of the door. It was a picture of the two of them, she got up and floated over to it feeling the girls gaze follow her all the way there. The vampire stared at the picture until she felt the presence of the princess next to her, "why'd you leave Marcy?"

"Because you told me you never wanted to see me again."

"But I didn't mean it." Bubblegum said looking up at the older girl, "you don't know how many nights I spent sleepless thinking of you. Or how many nights I spent waiting for you."

Marceline turned away and floated back to the middle of the room, "I just had to get out, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

But the vampire just sighed, "never mind."

"No, Marceline, tell me."

"I said never mind."

"You never opened up to me about anything, ever." Bubblegum said.

"That's because I don't want to. You don't need to know about how terrible my life has been."

"But I want to." The princess said walking towards the vampire, "I want you to trust me."

"It's hard to trust someone when they decide they love their job more than you." She stated bitterly.

"That's not true, I was just in a complicated spot at that time. I was over whelmed, I was young." She said, reaching out to grab the vampire's sleeve, "please tell me why you left."

Marceline looked down at her pleading eyes and sighed, "when you chose your kingdom over me it was like someone took my heart, ripped it out of my chest, and stomped on it a million times. I couldn't stay around and have to suffer seeing you everyday and not being able to hold you, or hug you, or kiss you." She whispered the last part, tears forming in her eyes as the painful memories that she tried so hard to block came flowing back.

"Marcy I would never choose my kingdom over you." The princess whispered, "I told you I was just young and didn't know how to handle everything. But I swear to you I've regretted it every single day sense you left."

The vampire looked down at the younger girl, whose eyes were filled with love, "you really mean that," she said, more as a statement then a question.

Bubblegum nodded and smiled causing Marceline to smile back down at her. The older girl reached down and grabbed the princesses' waist and pulled her close to her, then leaned in and kissed her softly. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the grey girls neck and pulled her face closer to hers, deepening the kiss allowing the two to get lost in it. She could feel the vampire smile under the kiss causing the pink haired girl to start laughing, "I've missed you, Bonnie." She said gazing in her eyes.

"And I've missed you." The girl replied, reaching up to give her a quick peck before taking her by the hands and leading her over to the giant pink bed.

"Jeez at least take me out on a date first." Marceline teased.

Bubblegum jokingly hit her, "Marceline!" she exclaimed turning red, which caused the vampire to laugh as they both crawled underneath the covers.

Marceline wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her close, resting her chin on the top of her head as Bubblegum rested her head on the vampire's chest.

"I love you, Marcy." Bubblegum whispered.

"I love you too, Bonnie." She replied, and with that the two drifted into sleep.


End file.
